


Take a chance on me

by vogue91ita (vogue91)



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP, Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Anal Sex, Confessions, Fluff, M/M, Musical Instruments, Oral Sex
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-26
Updated: 2020-01-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:27:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22421833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91ita
Summary: Era come in trance; sentiva il calore della pelle di Yuto sotto le proprie mani, il corpo stretto al suo, il profumo che gli invadeva prepotentemente le narici. E lui si diceva che avrebbe dovuto allontanarsi, che era per il suo stesso bene, che se fosse rimasto fermo un secondo di più la presenza del più piccolo l’avrebbe intossicato, e allora non ci sarebbe stato più niente da fare.
Relationships: Nakajima Yuto/Yaotome Hikaru





	Take a chance on me

**~ Take a chance on me ~**

Hikaru sapeva che non avrebbe dovuto accettare.

Ci aveva anche accuratamente pensato prima di dare la sua risposta a Yuto, ragione per la quale non riusciva a spiegarsi come si fossero ora ritrovati in quella situazione.

Era successo tutto per colpa dei preparativi del loro prossimo concerto, ne era convinto. Durante le prove della Jump Band, Yuto gli si era avvicinato, adocchiando il basso fra le sue mani con un’espressione curiosa che già allora aveva preoccupato il più grande.

Ma che gli chiedesse di insegnargli a suonarlo, non se l’era affatto aspettato.

Ci aveva provato, Hikaru, a dire di no. Aveva provato ad addurre scuse quali gli impegni di lavoro, e la stessa preparazione del concerto, ma poi lo sguardo deluso sul volto del più piccolo l’aveva fatto sentire così maledettamente in colpa che non era riuscito a protrarre eccessivamente a lungo quella farsa.

Yuto era arrivato nel suo appartamento meno di un’ora prima, da ancora meno aveva preso il basso, e già lui si sentiva al proprio limite di sopportazione.

“Hikka, c’è decisamente qualcosa che non va nelle mie mani” si lamentò il più piccolo, interrompendo il filo dei suoi pensieri.

Yaotome alzò lo sguardo in sua direzione, non riuscendo a fare a meno di ridere nonostante la tensione.

Yuto teneva il manico con tutta la mano, cercando di posizionare le dita in modo tale che ognuna prendesse un unico tasto, così come gli aveva spiegato; aveva problemi invece a drizzare solo le falangi in modo tale da toccare soltanto una corda per dito.

Il risultato delle sue prove, era a dir poco buffo.

Hikaru si alzò dal divano del proprio salotto, raggiungendolo e sistemandosi dietro di lui, afferrando con decisione la mano sul manico, facendo presa perché lo lasciasse andare.

“Non c’è niente che non vada nelle tue mani né nel basso, Yuu. Devi semplicemente capire bene come fare per prendere una corda sola per dito.”

Gli prese meglio la mano, guidandone i movimenti, cercando di fare del suo meglio per insegnargli a prendere gli accordi e, contemporaneamente, provando disperatamente a lasciar passare inosservata la vicinanza fra loro due.

Hikaru non avrebbe saputo dire quando quella sua sorta di ossessione fosse cominciata.

Nell’ultimo anno e mezzo era come se Yuto avesse subito una metamorfosi, ed aveva bruciato così velocemente le tappe dell’adolescenza che un giorno lui si era ritrovato di fronte ad un uomo senza riuscire bene a spiegarsi come fosse potuto accadere.

Lentamente aveva cominciato a scoprire dei lati del più piccolo che gli erano completamente sconosciuti, lentamente aveva cominciato ad apprezzarli, lentamente si era reso conto di come la sua compagnia non lo lasciasse affatto indifferente.

Non sapeva se ne fosse innamorato o meno, Hikaru, sapeva solo che provava per lui un’attrazione che non riusciva minimamente a controllare, proprio come in quel momento.

“Così, Hikka?” gli domandò improvvisamente, rubandolo ancora ai suoi pensieri, mostrandogli la mano e le falangi che finalmente riuscivano a tenere la posizione corretta.

Hikaru annuì più volte, senza tuttavia riuscire a rispondergli.

Era come in trance; sentiva il calore della pelle di Yuto sotto le proprie mani, il corpo stretto al suo, il profumo che gli invadeva prepotentemente le narici. E lui si diceva che avrebbe dovuto allontanarsi, che era per il suo stesso bene, che se fosse rimasto fermo un secondo di più la presenza del più piccolo l’avrebbe intossicato, e allora non ci sarebbe stato più niente da fare.

Eppure rimase immobile.

Non voleva andarsene, tutto sommato. Voleva continuare a sentirlo, anche ora che non aveva più la scusa adatta per farlo senza destare sospetti, voleva concedersi tutto ciò che si era invece negato nel corso delle passate settimane, un po’ per codardia un po’ perché conosceva Yuto da quando non era altro che un bambino, e il pensiero di provare sensazioni del genere nei suoi confronti lo faceva sentire... strano.

Percorse ancora una volta con i polpastrelli il dorso della sua mano, questa volta non per portarla ad assumere la posizione corretta, ma solo perché aveva voglia di farlo.

Scese sul polso e sul braccio, certo che presto o tardi Yuto lo avrebbe fermato e gli avrebbe chiesto che cosa diamine stesse facendo.

Ma non accadde, e continuò a percorrere con la punta delle dita la pelle del più piccolo, fino a quando non lo sentì spingersi contro di lui, in un movimento involontario.

“Hikka, cosa...” mormorò, ma l’altro gli fece cenno di rimanere in silenzio.

Si protese verso di lui, posandogli il mento su di una spalla, tracciando con il profilo del naso una linea che andava dalla gola ai capelli, inspirando forte il profumo di Yuto, sentendo lentamente le ultime barriere che si era imposto infrangersi.

Il più piccolo lasciò andare lo strumento, protendendosi contro il suo tocco, reclinando la testa per dargli un più facile accesso al collo, al viso, al petto.

“Hikaru, forse dovremmo...” sussurrò ancora, indicando il basso con un gesto poco convinto.

Yaotome prese un respiro profondo e annuì. Lo aiutò poi a liberarsi dalla tracolla, riponendo lo strumento sulla poltrona e tornando il più velocemente possibile verso di lui, trovandolo a fissarlo con uno sguardo che non fu immediatamente in grado di decifrare.

E per quanto avesse ancora voglia di toccarlo, di sentire la sua pelle contro la propria, si fermò. Attese che fosse lui a dire qualcosa, per quanto aspettare era come se gli facesse del male fisico.

“Che cosa stiamo facendo, Hikaru?” domandò, ma al più grande non parve che il suo tono esprimesse rimprovero.

Sorpresa, forse. Voglia di continuare, sperava.

“Io...” cominciò, mordendosi poi un labbro e sospirando. “Io sto facendo quello che ho voglia di fare da mesi, Yuu.” concluse, deciso.

Si era già esposto troppo per potersi anche solo concedere di fare dietro front. Era una rivelazione difficile da fare per lui, e provava anche una certa vergogna di se stesso per come quelle parole gli erano suonate stupide, ma non era riuscito a fare altrimenti.

Lo voleva, lo desiderava. Perché trattenersi oltre, ora che la sua occasione gli era stata offerta su un piatto d’argento?

Yuto annuì, come a dire che capiva. Poi ci fu uno stallo di appena pochi secondi, prima che facesse un passo in sua direzione.

Prima che Hikaru potesse rendersi conto di quanto stesse accadendo, aveva posato le labbra contro le sue.

Lo sentì rispondere al bacio, e schiudere la bocca alla ricerca della sua lingua, mentre le mani di entrambi cominciavano a vagare sui rispettivi corpi, quasi come volessero diventare l’uno parte dell’altro.

Hikaru prese a sbottonargli la camicia con movimenti veloci, senza davvero soffermarsi a pensare su cosa stesse facendo.

Lo sentì fare altrettanto, e si lasciò andare ad un sibilo quando le mani fredde del più piccolo entrarono in diretto contatto con la propria pelle invece bollente, e si spinse maggiormente contro di lui, prendendo ad attaccargli il collo con la bocca, mordendolo forte, passando la lingua sul segno dei denti, sentendolo fremere sotto ogni suo tocco, sentendosi bene.

Scese con le mani sui suoi fianchi, accarezzandolo lentamente prima di fare presa in modo più deciso e spingerlo verso il basso, sul pavimento, mandandolo con la schiena contro le piastrelle fredde e divertendosi a sentirlo lamentarsi prima di avventarsi nuovamente su di lui, inginocchiandosi fra le sue gambe e tornando a torturarlo con la bocca sul petto.

Spostò le mani sulla sua cintura, lasciandovele scivolare sopra, provocatorio, lento, vedendo il più piccolo serrare gli occhi e gemere a voce bassa.

Si era preparato a stuzzicarlo ancora un altro po’, quando Yuto lo sorprese prendendo in mano le redini della situazione: facendo perno sui gomiti si rialzò dal pavimento, facendo poi presa su di una spalla di Hikaru e ribaltando velocemente le posizioni, mandando lui di schiena contro il pavimento.

Fece un mezzo sorriso di vittoria mentre si liberava degli ultimi vestiti rimastigli, montandogli poi cavalcioni e passando ad occuparsi dei suoi.

Ma ad Hikaru non importava quel cambio di programma, affatto.

Guardava Yuto, studiava ogni suo movimento, lo scopriva assai più bello e sensuale di quanto avesse anche solo osato immaginare. Si perse con gli occhi a vagare su quella pelle chiara, sulle vene delle braccia in evidenza, sulla sua gola e sul suo petto, e quasi sentì il respiro mancargli mentre quelle stesse braccia si protendevano verso di lui, e le mani andavano a spogliarlo dei pantaloni, in un gesto sbrigativo, mentre la sua bocca si attardava sul collo e sul petto, facendolo impazzire.

Hikaru portò una mano dietro la sua nuca, intrecciando le dita fra i suoi capelli e spingendolo affinché si muovesse verso il basso, sentendo la propria erezione ancora costretta dai boxer, e non desiderando altro che Yuto gli desse il sollievo che chiedeva.

“Impaziente?” mormorò il più piccolo, passando quasi giocosamente la lingua sul suo ombelico, scendendo poi verso la linea dell’inguine, a fargli venire ancora più voglia di sentire quella bocca avvolgerlo.

“Non hai idea di quanto” fu la risposta secca di Hikaru, e per quanto avesse desiderato suonare sarcastico, dal suo tono di voce roco riuscì a far trasparire quanto in realtà fosse il bisogno che aveva di lui.

Nakajima continuò a scendere con la bocca su di lui, liberandolo dalla biancheria e finalmente lasciando che la propria lingua entrasse in contatto diretto con il sesso del più grande, facendolo gemere a voce alta mentre stringeva ancora le mani fra i suoi capelli.

Hikaru si sentiva come in preda ad un sogno dal quale non avrebbe mai voluto svegliarsi; era tutto troppo perfetto, erano perfette le sensazioni che gli dava avere la bocca e le mani di Yuto addosso, era perfetto il suo profumo che ancora cercava di invadergli la mente, era perfetto il modo in cui sembrava non essere la prima volta in cui si ritrovavano in una situazione del genere, come se già l’uno conoscesse il corpo dell’altro, come se fosse qualcosa di già sperimentato più e più volte.

Si spinse dentro la sua bocca che lo aveva avvolto del tutto, gemendo per il contatto con la sua lingua e con le sue mani che cercavano di fare presa sui suoi fianchi, conficcandogli le unghie nella pelle quando si muoveva troppo in profondità, rischiando quasi di soffocarlo.

Non che lo facesse di proposito, o che l’altro desiderasse davvero di fermarlo. Erano entrambi troppo presi per potersi ancora concedere delle inibizioni.

Quando Hikaru si sentì sul punto di venire, gli tirò su la testa sfilandosi a malincuore dalla sua bocca.

Con il respiro corto, gli fece cenno di aspettare prima di rimettersi seduto e attirarlo contro di sé.

Lo baciò, sentendo il proprio sapore sulla sua lingua, sentendosi se possibile ancora più eccitato da questo particolare.

Gli cinse la vita con le braccia, passandogli la mano sulla schiena, risalendo sulle scapole e cercando di imprimere nella propria mente ogni singolo dettaglio di quella pelle, di quel corpo.

Lo spinse poi verso dietro, tornando a farlo sdraiare sul pavimento e sorridendogli maliziosamente, mentre con il palmo andava ad avvolgere la sua erezione, tracciando con i polpastrelli le vene in evidenza su di essa, accarezzandogli il pollice con la punta, senza mai dargli una reale soddisfazione.

“Cos’è, vendetta?” gli chiese il più piccolo con un mezzo sorriso, intramezzato da gemiti lievi, che chiedevano ad Hikaru di soddisfarlo.

L’altro ridacchiò, scuotendo la testa e chinandosi su di lui, passando lascivamente la lingua lungo il suo sesso, prima di tornare a guardarlo con un sopracciglio alzato.

“Non ho più così tanta voglia di giocare” rispose, sistemandosi poi più comodamente fra le sue gambe, lasciando passare le cosce di Yuto oltre le proprie spalle e tornando ad attaccarlo con la bocca, sfiorando con le labbra la sua erezione ed avvolgendolo poi del tutto, prima di scendere verso il basso fino alla sua apertura.

Vi passò sopra la lingua, lentamente, passandovi insieme le dita e cominciando piano a penetrarlo, tanto per non fargli provare eccessivo fastidio quanto per rendergli in parte quella tortura che l’altro aveva invece attuato su di lui.

Yuto protendeva i fianchi verso di lui, mordendosi le labbra e gemendo piano, cercando un appiglio inesistente con le mani sul pavimento, imprecando a mezza bocca ogni qualvolta in cui Hikaru aggiungeva un altro dito dentro di lui, ancora un po’ per prepararlo e un po’ per farglielo desiderare più di ogni altra cosa, esattamente come lo stava desiderando lui.

Quando anche il più grande ne ebbe abbastanza e non riuscì più a resistere, afferrò Yuto con decisione per i fianchi, facendogli cenno di rialzarsi.

Gattonò dietro di lui, accarezzandogli la schiena e baciandogli il collo, inspirando l’odore della sua pelle e contemporaneamente spingendolo contro il tavolino di fronte al divano, affinché vi facesse perno sopra con le braccia.

Hikaru lo guardò per qualche secondo, trattenendo il fiato, mordendosi un labbro mentre l’eccitazione lo faceva sentire come se stesse perdendo il contatto con la realtà.

Era così maledettamente bello che si domandava come effettivamente avesse fatto a resistergli fino a quel punto.

Afferrandolo per i fianchi, lo spinse contro il proprio bacino, facendogli sentire la propria erezione e sorridendo.

“Sei pronto?” gli chiese, provocatorio, mentre l’altro si spingeva maggiormente contro di lui, mugolando leggermente per l’insoddisfazione.

“Sei tu che non sembri essere pronto, Hikka” fu la risposta, data con un tono esasperato che mal celava l’eccitazione.

Deciso allora a non farlo attendere oltre, lo penetrò con una spinta secca, godendosi il suo urlo strozzato, e la vista della sua testa reclinata all’indietro, delle mani che ancora cercavano appigli laddove non esistevano.

Hikaru non rimase fermo che per pochi attimi prima di riprendere a muoversi, serrando gli occhi al sentirsi avvolgere da quel corpo bollente, non desiderando altro che di poter rimanere così il più a lungo possibile.

Strinse forte sui fianchi, affondando le unghie nella sua carne, facendolo gemere a voce ancora più alta e beandosi del suono della sua voce; portò la mano sul suo sesso, masturbandolo velocemente mentre ancora si spingeva dentro di lui, ogni movimento più profondo del precedente, in un ritmo dapprima cadenzato e poi sempre più frenetico man mano che sentiva di starsi avvicinando al proprio limite.

“Il mio nome, Yuu” si chinò su di lui, avvicinando la bocca al suo orecchio. “Urla il mio nome” ripeté, in un mormorio roco, ottenendo subito quanto aveva richiesto appena pochi secondi prima che Yuto raggiungesse l’orgasmo, reclinando il capo e sporcandogli la mano, per poi lasciarsi andare contro il tavolino, quasi a peso morto.

Hikaru gemette, sentendo il corpo del più piccolo stringersi maggiormente intorno al proprio sesso, e non gli concesse che pochi secondi di tregua prima di tirarlo su, contro di sé, in modo tale da poterlo penetrare più a fondo.

Non impiegò che pochi altri minuti prima di venire a sua volta, trattenendo a stento un grido e svuotandosi dentro di lui, sentendosi improvvisamente sfinito.

Entrambi rimasero immobili in quella posizione in una stasi di qualche secondo, quasi non ce la facessero a muoversi; poi Hikaru si sfilò lentamente dal corpo di Yuto, attento a non fargli male, lasciandosi andare contro il pavimento gelido, trovando refrigerio, facendogli cenno di andare a stendersi di fianco a lui.

Rimasero in silenzio, mentre il più grande accarezzava distrattamente la spalla dell’altro, ascoltando i rispettivi respiri tornare ad un ritmo regolare.

“Credi che dovremmo parlarne?” chiese dopo svariati minuti, tirando un plaid giù dal divano per coprirli entrambi.

Nakajima scrollò le spalle, sorridendogli.

“In questi casi si dovrebbe parlare prima, non credi?”

“Diciamo che abbiamo bruciato qualche tappa” rispose Hikaru, ridacchiando.

Si sentiva sereno, per la maggior parte, eppure non riusciva in alcun modo a tacitare quell’ansia che gli era presa al pensiero che quanto appena accaduto, potesse avere per Yuto un significato diverso da quello che aveva per lui.

“Mi piaci, Yuto” continuò. “Non so quando è cominciata, ma mi sono reso conto da un po’ di tempo che non riesco più a vederti soltanto come un amico. E... ed è frustrante, in un certo senso, perché ti conosco da quando eravamo piccoli” sorrise, quasi intimidito. “È un po’ strano in effetti, no? Però ti comprenderò se ora mi dirai che mi sono montato la testa, e che quello che è successo non significa niente. Non è un problema, davvero.”

Sembrava incapace di smettere di parlare, perché in realtà non aveva davvero voglia di sentire la risposta di Yuto.

Avrebbe preferito rimanere nella sua beata ignoranza, a convincersi del fatto che quanto accaduto potesse andare oltre il sesso, piuttosto che correre il rischio di sentirsi dire che aveva osato per niente.

Quando il più piccolo si mise a ridere tuttavia, lo guardò perplesso.

“Hikka...” cominciò, scuotendo la testa e mettendosi a sedere, guardandolo dritto negli occhi. “Per quanto lo trovi uno strumento affascinante, fidati, non mi importa poi così tanto di imparare a suonare il basso.”

Hikaru si accigliò, rialzandosi a sua volta, riducendo a pochi centimetri la distanza con il più piccolo.

“Che cosa vuoi dire?”

Yuto si protese verso di lui, annullando la lontananza e posando le labbra sulle sue, con decisione.

“Mi serviva una scusa e basta” gli disse quando si separarono. “E se non fossi stato tu ad avvicinarti, avrei sicuramente fatto qualcosa io. Per cui...” gli cinse i fianchi con un braccio, attirandolo contro di sé e baciandolo ancora. “Grazie per avermi evitato la fatica.”

Il più grande sbarrò gli occhi.

Non riusciva a credere di essersi creato tutta quella miriade di problemi, di aver fatto quel discorso privo di un senso, per poi alla fine scoprire che Yuto provava lo stesso per lui.

“Quindi?” chiese, vagamente irritato.

Yuto ridacchiò, alzando le spalle e poi accennando in avanti.

“Quindi direi che possiamo spostare il discorso in camera da letto, che cosa ne pensi?” propose.

Il più grande avrebbe voluto dirgli fin troppe cose.

Avrebbe voluto dirgli che si sentiva stupido per aver complicato le cose, che avrebbe voluto dirgli come si sentiva mesi prima, per evitarsi angoscia e sensi di colpa.

Ma solo a quel punto parve realizzare che non importava quello che era successo in passato, che non importava quanto tempo ci avesse messo, il risultato era valso del tutto l’attesa.

Si alzò, tirando su anche Yuto, afferrandolo per un polso, e lo trascinò in camera da letto deciso a godersi quello che ormai, a conti fatti, era soltanto suo.


End file.
